Seis rosas para la eternidad
by Vainilla47
Summary: (One-shot) Es el cumpleaños de Maura y Jane quiere hacerle un regalo especial. Llevan mas de un año juntas y Jane quiere dar un paso mas en la relacion.


**-Seis rosas para la eternidad. **

A tres días del cumpleaños de Maura Isles, Jane Rizzoli estaba de los nervios. Llevaba esperando ese día desde hace varios meses. Ese día cambiaria todo. Iba a dar el paso. Se lo iba a decir. Llevaban ya un año como pareja oficial, Jane tenia la necesidad de dar el siguiente paso. Pasar al siguiente nivel.

-¿Cariño? ¿Te pasa algo?- pregunto Maura haciendo que Jane reaccionara a los besos su chica. - Llevas unos días muy distraida...¿Que pasa por esa cabezita?- le dijo dándole unos golpezitos en su frente.

-Nada, solo estaba pensando...- se sonrieron. Sin que Maura lo viera venir, en un rápido movimiento, Jane se tumbo encima de ella- Pero...-le susurro en la oreja- se en que nos podemos entretener...-le mordio el lóbulo y pudo oír como un pequeño gemido salia de la boca de Maura.

-¿A si?- preguntó siguendole el juego- ¿Me vas a llevar a cenar? -enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Jane- Abriras un buen vino y yo leere mientras tu ves un partido de beisbol...- fue bajando su mano, acariciando sus pezones por encima de la camisa del pijama, hasta bajar a su sexo- o tal vez,un cine? -finalmente Maura introdujo su mano dentro del pantalón de pijama y le acaricio el sexo por encima la tela del culot haciendola gruñir de placer.

-Tengo mejores planes para esta noche. Así que, cada cosa a su debido tiempo- dijo sacando la mano de su pantalón y dándole un apasionado beso.

Jane fue bajando sus besos por el cuello, el cual beso, lamio y succiono dejando una pequeña marca. Llevaban demasiada ropa puesta. De un rápido movimiento la detective se deshizo del pijama de Maura dejandola solo con el tanga negro de encaje. Jane se lamio los labios a verlo, 'Este es nuevo' pensó. No se hizo demorar mas y empezó atacando uno los pezones ya erectos de la doctora mientras que el otro era masajeado por la mano de Jane.

-Mmm...-Maura moria de placer. Llevaban haciéndolo mucho tiempo, pero nunca se cansaria, amaba como Jane se lo hacia, y el poder que conseguia que ella llegase al orgasmo en minutos. Cuando Jane acabo con un pezon atacó el otro. Una vez satisfecha con su trabajo, fue bajando mas sus besos hasta llegar a la cadera,se entretuvo un poco mas en su ombligo. Fue besando las piernas y llevandose con sigo la única prenda que cubría a su amada. Jane tenia ganas de jugar, así que volvió a hacer el mismo recorrido llenando lo otra vez de jugosos besos. Se entretuvo un poco más en su cuello pero no tardo en lanzarse a sus labios.

-Aunque si lo prefieres... podemos ir al cine...-le susurro rozandole los labios. Hizo el amago de levantarse pero poco tardo en tener unas manos apretandole el culo.

-Te juro que como te levantes...-no puedo terminar la frase. Los dedos de Jane empezaron a acariciarle su sexo y tentandola en su entrada.- Te...mato...- no conseguia decir un par de palabras que si las juntaba conseguiria una frase. Jane siguió tentando la, acariciando la, esperando a que la rubia se lo pidiese.

-Pidemelo. Pidemelo y te lo doy.- dijo con su voz grabe que hizo que Maura ya no aguantara mas.

-Jane...porfavor...te necesito... ¡Ahora!- acabo por decir, la necesitaba dentro de ella, sintiendo se, fundirse, ser una solo.

Jane dejo de tentarla mas, así que, después de las suplicas por parte de su novia, le dio un corto beso, le sonrió y fue bajando, lamiendo su abdomen. Una vez llego a su destino, alzo la mirada hacia arriba y pudo ver a Maura con la cabeza tirada hacia atras y con las sábanas apretadas en su puño ya blanco con la fuerza. Jane le separo un poco las piernas, Maura estaba mas que preparada para ser recibida. Empezó a la lamer su sexo, lentamente, disfrutando del sabor que le proporcioba. Sigue lamiendo, pasando lentamente su legua por el, mientras que alguna vez alza la vista para verla y sonríe con sus caras de placer. Conforme va escuchando los gemidos que salen de su boca, va aumentando la velocidad, introduciendo un dedo, y después otro, que se movian al mismo ritmo que su lengua. Dedos, lengua y caderas danzaban en hermoso baile lleno de orgasmos.

-Oh si, Jane!- grita Maura de placer. Las dos sabían que pronto iba a estallar en el tan esperado orgasmo. Jane introduce un tercer dedo en su interior, el cual lo mueve con mas rapidez. Las paredes del interior se tensaron. Faltaba poco.

-Maura...-susurró Jane haciendola estremecerse mas. Mas y mas rápido hasta que finalmente sus paredes se tensaron del todo y llego el deseado orgasmo.

-Oh dios mío... Jane...-mientras que Maura se recuperaba del orgasmo, Jane saco los dedos del interior de la rubia,los lamio, le encantaba el sabor de su novia, y subió lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios. Los beso haciendo que se probase a si misma. Un pequeño orgasmo se le escapo a la detective al notar las manos de la doctora en su trasero agarrandoselo mientras le mordia el labio inferior. -Segundo asalto, detective. Ahora es mi turno, será capaz de aguantar?- Y así pasaron la noche, entre besos, y sus mejores orgasmos. Ya pasado el, ¿Cuarto? ¿Quinto? Asalto, cayeron las dos rendidas al sueño de morfeo, abrazadas la una con la otra.

Hoy era el día. Jane se despertó antes que su novia para prepararle y llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Preparó un par de tostadas, un vaso de zumo de naranja recién exprimido, café, y también en la bandeja había una rosa y una carta.  
Maura de despertó y noto que estaba sola en la cama, se levanto ligeramente para cuando escucho a la detective intentando abrir la puerta con el culo, Maura sonrió cuando la vio entrar con la bandeja cargada.

-¡Felicidades cariño!- Gritó al entrar, cuando dejó la bandeja encima de la mesita, se lanzó encima de la cama y lleno de besos a su chica- ¡Felicidades! -beso- te quiero -beso-

-Gracias amor- La volvió a besar, pero Jane la separo ligeramente porque si seguían en ese plan no saldrían de la cama en todo el día- Cariño, desayunemos primero que muero de hambre, tu regalo de anoche me dejo agotada- sonrió con un poco de picardía, se volvieron a besar y finalmente se sentaron en la cama a desayunar, hoy era una excepción, hoy se podía comer en la cama.

-Pues eso solo era una parte- le beso la mejilla y acerco la bandeja. Maura dejó para el final leer la carta. Desayunaron tranquilas, entre caricias y besos. Cuando terminaron Jane bajo a lavar los platos y recoger todo el desastre en el que había convertido la cocina de la doctora, Maura por otra parte se ducharia para ir a trabajar.

Cuando salio de la ducha y se hubo vestido, se sentó en el borde de la cama, cogió la carta y la empezó a leer. La carta estaba escriba a mano, le encantaba la sutileza que tenía para escribir, en la carta decía que estaba muy feliz por estar a su lado, que esperaba que fuera así siempre, también le decía que esta cenarían donde ella quisiera, ya fuera en el restaurante mas lujoso de todo Boston o una simple hamburguesa con patatas fritas en el Joe's, lo único que quería era su compañía y que tenía otra sorpresa para ella, "¿Que mas puedo pedir si te tengo a mi lado?" pensó. Cuando Jane regreso de la cocina, Maura se lanzó a sus brazos y comenzó a besarla. Jane la rodeo con sus brazos haciendo que la rubia enrroscara sus piernas en la cadera de la morena.

-¿Y esto a que se debe?- pregunto la morena alzando una ceja.

-Porque te quiero y no puedo ser mas feliz por tenerte a mi lado- Jane sonrió al escuchar las palabras de su chica, Jane la beso, Maura metió sus manos por debajo de la camisa, que esta al notar sus manos la separo, pero sin bajarla.

-Cariño-beso- si seguimos así-beso- no tendrás tu regalo- beso- y muero de ganas por dartelo- le mordió el labio y se lo estiro ligeramente, haciendo gemir.

-Tu eres mi regalo...- Jane sonrió cual niña pequeña en la mañana de navidad, a todo esto Maura seguía cogida a la cintura de Jane, como un mono se coge a la rama de un árbol, cogida con fuerza sin soltarse.

-Te quiero- la abrazo mas fuerte. Al cabo de unos minutos en esa posición, Jane la bajo al suelo.- Aunque me encantaría estar aquí contigo, tenemos que ir a trabajar- le acaricio la mejilla, bajando por su brazo desnudo por el vestido de tirantes rojo y negro, bajo hasta entrelazar sus dedos y la arrastro fuera de la habitación- Vamos a llegar tarde- Maura suspiro, finalmente recogió todas sus cosas, subieron al coche y pusieron rumbo hacia la comisaria.

Una vez allí, cada una enfrente ascensores distintos, cada una esperando para ir a su planta, se abrieron las puertas, se dieron un beso de despedida y se adentraron en ellos, la rubia bajaría y la morena subiría. En el ascensor que subía, Jane no dejaba de mover la pierna inquieta, nerviosa, tampoco dejaba de morderse las uñas. Las puertas se abrieron fue directa a su mesa, dejándose caer en ella, un suspiro salio de su boca, este gesto no paso desapercibido para su compañero Barry que la vio entrar nerviosa. Korsak estaba tan concentrado viendo vídeos de gatitos en el ordenador que ni se percato de la presencia de esta.

-Vamos Jane, tranquilizate, todo va a salir bien- le dijo su compañero mientras le acercaba el café que anteriormente había comprado para todos.

-No puedo tranquilizarme Frost, y si dice que no?- empezó a volver a mover la pierna, mas nerviosa que nunca.

-¡Vamos Jane! ¡Que estamos hablando de ella! Es imposible que te diga que no- la intento tranquilizar acariciándole el hombro. La risa de Vincent se escuchaba por toda la planta, menos mal que estaban solos. - Korsak, callate, pones mas nerviosa a Jane! - le riñó al mas mayor, llevándose unas miradas de desaprobación por parte de los dos detectives. Korsak acercó su silla hasta la mesa de la morena.

-¿Y bien? ¿Como lo vas a hacer?- preguntó el aficionado a los vídeos de gatitos.

-Pues, había pensado en...- empezó a contarles la detective, en toda la explicación, a Jane no se le borro la sonrisa que le provocaba hablar de su chica.

Mientras tanto en la morgue.

Maura llegó a la morgue, con cada persona que se cruzaba, la felicitaba, ella solo decía un simple gracias y les sonreía. Mientras abría la puerta de su despacho llegó Susie.

-¡Felicidades Maura!- dijo Susie abrazándola fuertemente, Maura le correspondió y le contesto con un sincero gracias- Esta mañana a venido un repartidor con un paquete para ti- sonrió- lo he dejado encima de tu mesa.

-Gracias- entro en su despacho, encendió las luces, cerro la puerta y ahí las vio. Un ramo de rosas rojas preciosas. -Jane...-susurro, no le hacia falta leer la tarjeta para saber quien se las había regalado. Se acerco al ramo, lo cogió, seis rosas contó, se las acerco a la nariz, olían muy bien, acto seguido cogió la tarjeta de entre las flores y la leyó.

"6 rosas, 6 cartas a seguir. Aquí la primera: Fue donde por primera vez nos vimos, y aunque no lo admita, fue cuando me enamore de ti entera. J"

Maura sonrió, se guardó la tarjeta en el interior del bolso y se dirigió hacia su primer destino, la cafetería, donde por primera vez se vieron. No sabía que se traía Jane entre manos, pero no se quedaría con las ganas de saberlo. Pulso el botón de la primera planta. De lo que la doctora no se dio cuenta fue que la estaban observando, cuando las puertas se cerraron, la persona que la observaba envió un mensaje.

SC: Todo bien por aquí. 1Rosa.

JR:Perfecto.

Maura llegó allí, la cafetería estaba llena, Ángela iba de lado a lado se la barra, contando y sirviendo desayunos. Parada en la puerta, no sabía donde ir exactamente, Jane no había especificado. Rebusco en su bolso en busca de la carta cuando un hombre uniformado de uno ochenta y cinco aproximadamente, se le acerco.

-¿Doctora Isles?- Preguntó dudoso el hombre.

-Si, soy yo- el hombre sonrió, de su bolsillo saco otra tarjeta, estaba vez de color verde, se la entrego.

-Me pidieron que te entregara esto, y las órdenes son órdenes- el hombre volvió a sonreír, sin esperar una respuesta por su parte, salio de la cafetería. Maura se aparto un poco de la puerta, abrió el sobre, volvía a ser la letra de la morena, Segunda rosa, pensó.

"Nos encanta subir a relajarnos de las tantas horas de trabajo, incluso hay días que coincidimos con la caída del sol. Busca una carta azul. J"

Maura sonrió al recordar ese lugar, solían ir mucho, subir a observar la ciudad, la vista desde allí era hermosa, besarse a la caída del sol, sin duda, la azotea era uno de los lugares preferidos por las dos. La rubia salio a paso a paso apresurado, empezó a pulsar el botón histérica, ¿Porque tardaba tanto en llegar? Pensó. Por fin llegó el esperado aparato, una vez dentro pulso el botón que la llevaría arriba.

AR: Esta subiendo. 2Rosa.

JR: Gracias ma.

Otro mensaje llegó al móvil de la detective, tenía gente por todos lados que le fueran informando de la situación, el plan tenía que ir a la perfección, de momento, iba como ella esperaba.  
Llegó a la última planta, recorrió el pequeño pasillo, moviendo sensualmente sus caderas, cualquiera que la viera caería rendida o rendido a sus pies. Abrió la pequeña puerta, una brisa fresca la golpeo en la cara. Fue directa al sitio donde ellas siempre se sentaba, y allí, debajo de donde un día, Jane grabo sus nombre, estaba la tercera carta, la azul, quito el celo que la pegaba a la pared y la leyó.

"Se que todavía es pronto y estas trabajando, pero empieza a hacer un poco de calor, y una copa de vino te vendría muy bien. La mesa de siempre. J"

Vino, su novia sabia lo mucho que le gustaba el vino, era una fanática de el, lo sabia todo sobre vinos, la mejor cosecha, del viñedo de donde venían, todo. Mientras salia de la azotea, se guardó la carta en el bolso. De camino al aparcamiento, saco el móvil de su bolsillo trasero, se apartó uno de los mechones que le impedía escribir.

MI: Susie, tengo que ausentarme una hora, me he dejado unos informes en casa- mintió, contaba los minutos para que le saliese urticaria.

SC: No te preocupes, hablamos cuando vuelvas- Susie sonrió desde la sala de autopsias, salio corriendo hacia la tercera planta para contarle a la detective Rizzoli que la Doctora Isles se iba.

Una vez en el parcking, agradeció haber venido en su coche. Dejo el bolso en el asiento del copiloto, encendió el motor, se alejó lentamente de la comisaria poniendo rumbo hacia el Dirty Robers. El camino en coche era corto. Cuando encendió la radio, estaba sonando la nueva versión de Creazy Love de Beyonce, la que usaron para el tráiler de 'Cincuenta sombras de Grey'. A la doctora le encantaba esa canción, se la solía bailar a Jana después de un día duro de trabajo, o simplemente cuando quería calentar a la detective.  
Aparcó justamente enfrente de la puerta del bar, cogió el bolso y entro empujando la pesada puerta. A esas horas apenas había gente, alguien desayunando y poca cosa más. Saludo al propietario con la mano y una sonrisa, este le correspondió el saludo susurrándole un Feliz cumpleaños, de la misma manera Maura le contestó un Gracias. Cuando llegó a su mesa, sonrió, en la mesa solo había una copa de vino, de su vino, debajo esta esta se encontraba la cuarta carta, de el mismo color que el vino. Jane lo tenia todo muy bien planeado, la doctora cada vez estaba mas nerviosa, no sabía lo que su chica le había preparado y la espera le estaba matando. Le dio un sorbo al vino y abrió el sobre.

"¿Has hecho algo malo? ¿Contaminar unas pruebas tal vez? No se lo que has hecho pero Cavannaugh te busca...no parece muy contento... J"

Se puso tensa, muy tensa, empezó a recordar si había hecho algo que mereciera que el jefe de la comisaria hablara con ella, pero no recordaba nada. Se terminó de un trago la copa y se acercó a la barra.

-¿Cuanto te debo por los jueguecitos de Jane? - empezó a decir mientras buscaba en el enorme bolso el pequeño monedero.

-Nada, invita la casa- sonrió, Maura no entendía porque todo el mundo sonreía de esa forma cuando la tenían cerca. Sin pensarlo más, le sonrió y salio del Dirty.

Jane tenía razón, ya empezaba a hacer calor, es lo que tiene estar a principios de Agosto. Bajo un par de dedos la ventanilla del coche, al encender el motor, se encendió también la radio, esta vez en ella sonaba la canción de Marry Me de Bruno Mars. Maura inconscientemente sonrió, subió un poco el volumen y se puso a cantar. Lo que ella misma no sabía es de lo que realmente iba a haber al llegar a la última carta. Le costó un poco mas regresar ya que la gente se dirigía ahora a sus respectivos trabajos y todos optaban por coger el coche.

Llegó a la comisaria, saludo con la cabeza al guardia de la entrada y fue al ascensor, que tardaba mucho en llegar, cansada de esperar acabo decidiendo por subir por las escaleras.

FR: Maura va para arriba...va por las escaleras.

JR: Gracias Hermanito.

Jane al recibir el mensaje de Franki, se despidió de sus compañeros, los dos detectives la abrazaron y le desearon suerte, aunque ya sabían la respuesta.  
Maura se acabo arrepintiendo de subir por las escaleras, llegó a la tercera planta, la de homicidios. Los tacones resonaron por toda la sala, haciendo que todas las miraras se centraran en ella, ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación de sentirse observada. El compañero y ex compañero de Rizzoli se miraron entre ellos con una gran sonrisa en la cara, todo una según lo planeado. Desvío su mirada a la mesa de su novia pero como ya se lo esperaba ella no estaba sentada en su silla, se preguntó donde estaría pero la desechó al recordad porqué estaba ahí. Paso entre las mesas de los detectives, les saludo, que estos no dejaban de sonreír, Maura les miro confusa, pero levanto los hombros como dejando pasar la situación.  
Frost escribió algo en un papel, hizo una pelota con el y se lo lanzo a Korsak, Maura se giró, pero no vio nada porque los chicos se pusieron a disimular.

"No sospecha nada, todo va sobre ruedas"- leyó, alzo la mirada para asentir con la cabeza.

Tras unos golpes en la puerta y un gracias, entró en el despacho.

-Señor,¿Querias verme?- preguntó desde la puerta.

-Si, sientese- le señalo la silla de enfrente mientras acababa de firmar unos papeles- Quería deciros, bueno Jane ya esta al tanto de todo esto...- Maura fruncio el ceño con frustración- Jane y tu trabajáis mucho y os quedan algunos días de vacaciones, así que he decidido daros una semana de vacaciones a las dos- Cavannaugh sonrió, no parecía tan enfadado como Jane le había dicho.

-Gracias... ¿pero porque motivo nos das vacaciones? - no entendía a que venia todo esto, cada vez estaba más confusa.

-Al final del día me lo agradecerás...-sonrió, no le podía decía nada más, todo era sorpresa.

-Gracias...¿Eso es todo?- dijo levantándose para marcharse.

-Si- con la mano ya en el poco, Cavannaugh la llamo- Casi se me olvida- abrió un cajón y la saco. Una carta con el nombre de Maura, esta sonrió, era una de las cartas del juego de Jane- Que se diviertan- fue lo último que dijo, Maura salio. Paso por delante de las mesas de sus compañeros pero no les dijo nada, estaba muy concentrada en leer la carta.

"Espero que no te hayas asustado mucho, realmente nos merecemos esas vacaciones. Como recordarás, seis rosas, seis cartas, y esta es la quinta, la última la encontraras donde tenemos el mejor recuerdo...donde por primera vez, nos besamos. J"

La rubia no pudo evitar recordar el día en que Jane se le declaró, ella le contestó lanzándose a sus labios besándolos como si no hubiese un mañana. Sonrió como una niña pequeña, los dos hombres la observaban felices, se alegraban por las dos mujeres y después de esto, muchísimo más. Maura se encamino hacia el ascensor, esta vez no iría por las escaleras. Una vez los rizos de la rubia desaparecieron tras la puerta, Frost mando un mensaje.

BF: ESTA BAJANDO! QUE NERVIOS! AMIGA TU TRANQUILA EH!

JR: Jajajaja gracias amigo por ponerme mas nerviosa- le mando un emoticono sacándole la lengua. Bueno, el momento esta apunto de llegar, pensó la detective. Ella estaba súper nerviosa.

El cambio de temperatura se notaba, en la morgue hacia mas frío para que los cadáveres no se descompusieran tan rápidamente con el calor. La morgue estaba en silencio, era relajante pero a la vez escalofriante, Maura fue al sitio exacto donde se besaron, era un día, ligar y palabras que nunca olvidaría. Ahí encima de una de las mesas de autopsias se encontraba la última carta, esta era de color amarillo, al lado había una rosa blanca. La cogió, de la acerco a la nariz e inhaló el hermoso olor a primavera. Estaba nerviosa, esta era la última carta y por fin sabría que estaba tramando su morena. En el sobre decía.

"Bueno cariño, aquí esta la última carta.  
Ya llevamos mas de un año como pareja... " - la carta no decía nada más. Le pareció extraño, no entendía nada. De repente escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella. Se giro, su sorpresa fue ver a la detective allí.

-Como te estaba diciendo en la carta..- dio unos pasos más hacia delante quedando a la altura de la doctora- llevamos como pareja más de un año, como amigas mas de cinco, todos creían que estábamos juntas desde hacia mas tiempo- sonrió, Jane le cogió las manos- me encanta estar contigo, eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar, tu eres la única capaz de que yo sea mejor persona, la que siempre ha estado ahí...-Jane hablaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en ningún momento le soltó las manos.

-Oh Jane..- Maura no sabía que decir, amaba a esa mujer, lágrimas en sus ojos amenazaban en salir.

-No he planeado todo esto de las cartas solo por el motivo de marearte un poco- esto hizo sonreír a la rubia- he planeado todo esto porque tengo algo muy importante que decirte..-suspiró buscando las palabras.- Amo cada parte de ti, tus imperfecciones, que son pocas, tus explicaciones Google-Talk, te amo a ti Maur, -De su chaqueta sacó una pequeña caja. Las lágrimas de los ojos de Maura que amenazaban con salir ahora corrían libres por sus rosadas mejillas.

-Jane...-Maura sonreía y lloraba a la vez, no se podía creer lo que Jane iba a hacer. Se iba a declarar.

-Uff nunca había llegado a este paso en ninguna de mis relaciones- sonrió, abrió la cajita, Vamos Jane, ahora o nunca, se dio ánimos a si misma- Maur, ya sabes todo lo que te quiero así que, Maura Dorothea Isles, quieres casarte conmigo? -con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Maura asentía.

-Si, claro que me casare contigo Jane- sonrieron. Jane le puso el anillo. Cogió a su novia, perdón, prometida en brazos y la besó. Quería que ese momento durara para siempre.- Te quiero amor.

-Yo si que te quiero cariño, soy la persona mas feliz del mundo- sonrió como una niña pequeña que le acaban de dar una bolsa de caramelos. Se miraron a los ojos sonriendo, para acto seguido besarse. Entrelazaron sus dedos, en ese momento supo que las querías pasar el resto de sus días junto a la persona que tenían enfrente.

**Hey! Esto se me ocurrió un día así porque así. Ya se que tengo el otro fic pendiente, si esta semana no lo actualizo el lunes estará el siguiente cap, no creo que tenga mas de seis capítulos. Bueno espero que os haya gustado es One-Short cualquier comentario tanto bueno como malo es aceptado. Nos vemos pronto.**

**Besos con sabor a Vainilla.**


End file.
